Destiny
is a new video game created by Fun Dimension. It stars Destiny Jameson, a spunky 12 year old girl, who goes on quests to protect her mother, Queen Hope, from the villainous Wart. Story According to the manual: Destiny Jameson, a spunky 12 year old girl, is the princess of the kingdom called Truth. Her mother, Queen Hope, keeps the kingdom in peace as well as she can. But when the villainous Wart comes and begins to cover Truth in gloom, Destiny goes out to save her kingdom and mother. Characters According to the manual: Destiny encounters many people on her way to defeat Wart. Here are a few: (The rest of this is not inside the manual- just the names are mentioned in the manual) Playable *Destiny Jameson - The main hero of the game, Destiny is playable throughout most of it. *Joy Jameson - Destiny's 7 year old sister, Joy can be found in some areas that Destiny is too big to get through. Unlike Destiny and Thomas, she cannot fight enemies. *Thomas - Thomas is Destiny's crush. He appears in places Destiny is too weak to get through, and is able to fight bigger enemies than Destiny. NPCs *Hope Jameson - Hope stays behind at the castle and will give you tips on how to continue if you visit her. When you reach the final level, she is kidnapped by Wart and will no longer give you tips. *Froggit - Froggit is Hope's advisor. He stays nearby Hope and will allow you to view "character cards", which allow you to learn about the characters. When Hope is kidnapped, he informs Destiny before returning to the castle- from that point on he will show you the character cards and give tips, until you defeat Wart and save Hope again. *Old Lady Hobbit - Old Lady Hobbit lives in a small shack nearby the castle. She allows Destiny to return to any levels she has already beaten. Bosses *Tarra - Tarra is a large lizard who tries to keep Destiny inside Truth. At the end of World 1, Destiny must fight Tarra. *Tomatron - Tomatron is a giant, bionic Thomas. Thomas was kidnapped by Wart and turned into Tomatron, and Tomatron tries to destroy Destiny before she can get to Wart. Once defeated, he is turned back to Thomas, who joins you. *Ganna - Ganna is a large pig-beast. She can grow massive and does after being defeated by Destiny. Once she is grown, only Thomas can damage her. She tries to keep you inside World 3. *Wart - Wart is the main villain of the game. He is a humanoid frog and is fought in World 4, before fleeing to World 5. In World 5, he uses his gloom to make a new beast. *Gloomius - Gloomius is the final boss. Wart uses all the gloom in the world to create him. Gloomius is at first invincible, but Hope begins to spread happiness throughout the world. When the kingdom of Truth all sense Hope trying to talk to her, they also begin to become happiness. Destiny, Joy and Thomas also use this and Gloomius is weakened- and shrunk. Destiny then defeats him and Wart flees, allowing Thomas to open Hope's cage. Enemies According to the manual: On her way to defeat Wart, Destiny encounters many enemies. Here are a few: Common Enemies *Kimmi - Lizards. They are common enemies, and can be defeated in a single jump. *Ribbitron - Robotic frogs. They are also common, and can be defeated in two jumps, or a single Thomas jump. Desert Only Enemies *Snacker - Snakes. They only appear in the desert and are invincible. They jump out of jars. *Slyer - Masked men. They only appear in the desert and attack with spears or Ostroches. *Ostroch - Ostriches*. They only appear in the desert and are invincible. Slyers ride on them, but if you can defeat the Slyer the Ostroch is yours to ride. Sea Only Enemies *Chirp - Birds. They only appear at sea and will dive down, trying to pick you up. You can jump on them and knock their wings off, allowing you to squish them. They occasionally drop Chippers. *Chipper - Fish. They only appear at sea and are usually underwater and are invincible. Also, Chirps can drop them on Destiny, doing damage. *Squiding - Squids. They only appear at sea and are invincible. Only their arms will appear- they try to grab you and pull you under. Mountain Only Enemies *Crokatron - A more powerful version of the Ribbitron. They are invincible. *Crokkee - Dinosaurs*. They charge at you and try to eat you. They are also invincible. *Rocker - Evil Rocks. They will pretend to be rocks, but when you get close, they will try to jump onto your head. They can only be defeated when in Rock mode. Volcano Only Enemies *Gloom - The only enemy in the volcano. Glooms charge at Destiny and, if they catch her, will cause her to not be able to move for awhile and do major damage during this. They are usually invincible. Items *Darkness Stone - The Darkness Stone is a magical stone hidden deep within Truth Castle, along with the Sun Stone. Wart steals it and the Sun Stone, using the Darkness Stone to spread gloom. *Sun Stone - The Sun Stone is a magical stone hidden deep within Truth Castle, along with the Darkness Stone. Wart steals it and the Darkness Stone, but Destiny takes the Sun Stone back and uses it to free herself from gloom, and then destroy the Darkness Stone at the end. *Strength Stone - The Strength Stone is on display in the castle where the Darkness Stone and Sun Stone are hidden. After you defeat Tomatron, you must return to the castle and take the Strength Stone to repower Thomas. *Color Stone - The Color Stone is on display in the castle with the Darkness Stone, Sun Stone and Strength Stone. It has no role in the game whatsoever, but has a reference to the the sequel on its plaque. *Health Stone - The Health Stone is on display in the castle with the other stones. After beating a level, Destiny can find the Health Stone and get all her health back. *Health Pebble - The Health Pebbles appear throughout the game. It gives back health you have lost. *Joy's Backpack - Joy's Backpack is given to you by Hope when you find Joy. When Joy is found, she refuses to come with you until she finds her backpack. When you return to Hope, she will inform you that Joy left it at home and give it to you to give to Joy. *Hope's Crown - Hope's Crown is hidden within the volcano. Collecting it will allow you entrance to where the Sun Stone is hidden. Sequel At the end of the game, Destiny questions her mother on the Color Stone. Hope informs her that the Color Stone has the ability to turn anything rainbowy. Destiny is curious and decides to see how it works, splitting herself into four different colors of herself. It then announces the sequel, Rainbow of Destiny. Category:Articles under construction